Changing our Fate
by Alloran
Summary: Once we were able to change our fate, our destiny by the means of changing our hearts. If one heart isn’t enough what makes two hearts superior? Will the young man find his way into her heart. Will he be able to save the woman he has grown to love.


Author Notes: First fan fiction in a long time. I always did like the Vision of Escaflowne and the way they were drawn it fascinated me. The movie was wonderful as well. It takes some imagination to think up creations like that. Anyway this is somewhat a AU version of Escaflowne but not totally. With some new characters and well as a new scenario. Anyway I'm not going to take the time for whole Escaflowne doesn't belong to me because its true so lets just leave it to that.

……………………………….......................................................................................

As the night approached the vast city, the last of the light played with the tall brilliantly carved pillars; gracing them with playing shadows. Playing with the lush scenery the kingdom had to offer. If you were to gaze upon the city at this time, you would think the heavens resided here, because only the heavens could look this superb. The city lights began their dance as the final lights vanished leaving a peaceful night were the stars could be seen at all points of view. Where the city lights could also be mistaken as stars themselves. The grand kingdom of Fanelia.

At night the city was breathtaking, and toward the foot of the city limited stood the grandest castle you would see. Its magnificent walls stood ground as well as its grand pillars. Such a strong castle that housed gentle souls. Native birds flew across the starry sky as to signal the days departure. Green beautiful vines intertwined its strands up the grand walls having the castle seem majestic and glorious. Of course nothing could compared to the grand old tree that stood behind the city and its castle. The oldest of all trees that stood to protect its city. Its branches swayed to the light breeze that came from the west. It had no name but their wise guardian, generations and generations it stood its place protecting its people.

So quiet was the night, and so peaceful, but it was stirred by a helpless cry that echoed into the night. Coming from an open grand stained glass window which pictures told an ancient story. Its shear drapes played with soft breeze that entered the darken room. The whimpering seemed small and so helpless, invoking the breeze to become lighter as it carried two stray flowers into the darken room. It was as if the wind felt its small helpless cry into the night. So then the wind brought the tiny being a gift to sooth its turmoil. The cries soften as the two soft flowers drifted softly into the plush bed, one resting against the tiny beings tear stained face as the other landed into the tiny fingers of the baby.

The baby cooed softy as he played with the soft petals. Night stood still as little, dark, looming clouds hung over the night sky shielding the two moons from the eyes of the people The tiny baby gave out another helpless cry as the clouds darkened the sky. It was as if the clouds and sky were in tuned with the young ones mind. Gentle steps were heard outside the infants heavily designed door. The door opened softly revealing a young woman with long flowing sand colored hair, which reached toward her lower back. A single tear shaped pendant caressed her long slender neck. Her young eyes showing years and years of pain but it was overcome by love and freedom.

She stood there for a moment trapped in some sort of memory as she gazed lovingly toward her son. The breeze took notice of her and gently began to play with her hair and simple white dress. The tiny infant gave out another helpless cry. Hearing her son cry she gracefully walked over to her son's large cradle. Her dress drifted behind her as the material seemed to glow under the cloudy night. Gently pulling back the silky cloth that fairly covered her son's cradle. Gazing lovingly down towards the face of her son, while placing a pale smooth hand upon his cheek which was once covered in old and new tears.

"There, there hush my darling… do not be sad, a new night approaches and your father will be home soon." gently stroking the child's warm cheek. "Let me tell you a tale of long ago, my darling, then soon we will all be together." her pendant shimmered with growing power as both her and her infant glowed softly by a pale pink light. " Even though you are still very young, I will tell you, I will steady your heart with my tale. Our tale of love. And our tale of war. When you are older you will ask again, and I will tell you, but I wish to tell you now. My little tale. My little sad tale that gave me a gift. And that gift was you my darling and .. your father." She had notice the pale flowers caressing her child's face and hand. She slowly grasped the flower that was residing in her small infants hand. Looking at it sadly. "I do not want you to hold the same fate as I did, I only want you to live happily until the day you leave." holding her hand out the light breeze took the flower into its windy arms. "Now my tale begins here…." whispering into the dark cloudy night as the wind took her flower into the now starless night. Going were it was needed, going where the story needed to begin.

……………………………….......................................................................................

People create their destinies by the path from which they take. Although it was foretold from the beginning that I would bring an end to life, but it was not foretold that I would fall in love. It was not foretold that we would meet with our souls; feeling each others pain and sorrow. I believe that is one reason why I fell in love with him, I couldn't help myself. It was something that I deeply wished for. Rather than having to end it all. I wanted to have it begin. I wanted it to begin with him. To be near him, to touch him, to see his soul.

But it was forbidden, and so was our love. I was born to die, and for that I was never allowed anything but my soul and body. No contact, no company, nothing. I only had the serene garden that locked me away until it was time. I still don't know why. Why must I die? I don't want to die. I want to live. In reality, I didn't even know he existed until that faithful day. I was so alone. Eighteen years confined and being alone. I looked up to see the sun shimmering outside the crystal dome that separated me from the outside. A small pale flower flew gracefully towards my bare feet. I smiled, this flower also was like me, sheltered from the outside world. Kneeling down towards the fallen flower. Silky cloth cascaded around her, soft to the touch, plain and white as the cloud of mist that sprayed from the artificial waterfall that reside a few feet from were she stood. This was her haven for eighteen years. Never did the water cease, never did the flowers or trees die. It was as if spring had touched them for all eternity.

Her hair swayed gently as the wind that the waterfall created a light breeze within her confines. You think her confines are small? But alas they are grand filled with exotic fruitful tree and flowers. In the center of the dome laid a sleepy lake with water so clear you were able to see the bottom and all its creatures. Several waterfalls were constructed near the lake as if it were feeding it water from the outside. Birds were the only things allowed in the dome, birds and nothing more. A grand variety that would make any forest envy. A single white bird landed near her right shoulder cooing softly letting her know that he was on her shoulder. Still kneeling with her white dress spread widely around her small form, she gently brought her hand to caress the birds back. "Tell me my friend, what is happening out there, am I truly missing something great…" the bird gave a soft coo as it ascends towards the small opening at the center of the dome.

She lifted her petite hands toward her chest were a small pink pendant hung from her pale neck. "I am feeling something, is it time?" a small tear form under her eyelids as she closed her eyes. "I.. am unsure, but there's this warm feeling as if something will save me. Save from this unwanted destiny." Looking up towards the small opening were the sun shone in making her pale from glow under the embracing sun. From the outside stood the grand crystal dome which held its sacred treasure. The dome which was surrounded with old ivy and sat in the middle a wide blue lake. The jewel surrounded by water. No way in, and no way out. That was her destiny. And an unsure one it was. Even though a solemn destiny was brought onto her, the sun still shone brightly for this was a carefree day, it shone for everyone even the cursed. For everyone.

……………………………….......................................................................................

"I have decided …. to awaken her" an immediate mummer was heard throughout the grand table of kings and lords. A man stood up from his seat dress in royal Fanelian robes, questions brewing upon him. "This person who you speak about … does she have some importance. You say it with such regret, this person you are speaking about." Whispers of concern and whispers of fear. "and we cannot be sure that this person is going solve our dilemma of feuding countries." the elder king who spoke first calmly stood before the lords and kings. "Folken of Fanelia, Kings and Lords, I am certain you all of heard of the entity that sleeps within the forest of Meora, the story behind it?" Some kings and lords were familiar with the legend that slept with that forest, but others did not understand, which meant they were not familiar with the widely know legend.

The elder man let out a short breath as he turned towards the large tapestry that only told a story for those who want to listen. "You are aware of the term Atlantians, the cursed race." Another wave of whispers and mummers were heard through the vast room. "Gentlemen, if I could speak freely without any interruptions then soon we will all understand without questions." his tired loud voice rang through the room, alerting the kings and lords. Yet they could all see something behind his old and tired eyes, the look of power.

"Atlantis, oh it was a wonderful place, filled with hope, love, comfort, and power. They were on the verge of a break through actually, with something more powerful and more dangerous. Of course, they were consumed with this power, once their green and lush paradise now becoming filled with hatred and evil, but most of all turning into nothingness." he one again turned towards the large woven tapestry that also told the story. Placing his hand on one of the images. An image of a slender golden hair woman with nothing but a long flowing white dress and a single pendant. But what captivating him most was two pair of long flowing white wings.

" These once beautiful souls turned into something unimaginable. But as it turned out like most wars, there were survivors. These survivors fought back to regain there once called paradise. They tried so hard, but what they did was all in vain. The veil that covered the power hungry Atlantians became so great that they only way to truly destroy this evil was to destroy them all, everything. And leave no trace of Atlantis." he let his hand drop from the picture as he grazed sadly into the woman's figure. "Gentlemen, we are becoming the very same thing Atlantians had become. We are repeating history." This time a great roar was heard from all the kings and lords, anger, confusions, fear. Every emotion that came natural to them.

"That is not true! How can you compare us to some old legend, with all do respect your majesty what you have just said is pure fantasy. No war can be stopped with just one person. War is something that goes on for years. Your old heart is leading you away from your mind…." A young man will long blond hair stood up abruptly, his sudden outburst could only be that of an Asturian

Knight. Know for their graceful sword play and their rash attitudes.

The elder king just smirked into the wall that help the tapestry, now turning around to face his comrades as well as the defiant knight. "A fantasy you say … well I will just have to prove this fantasy right and bring her here to you …. To you all. I will bring you the woman who will all decide our fate and the fate of Gaea. The last Atlantian, the last of her cursed kind. Then let us be judged …." the elder king began to walk towards the two large oak door that were covered in carved ivy. '_Let her power become mine_….." Leaving the confused men to there talk and confusion. Outside those two grand oak door was a vast city of prosperity and life children running and laughing down the cobblestone paths. The marketed place bursting with life as well. The kingdom of Meora, the sister kingdom of Meodona, the guardian of the forest of Meora. Little did the people know they were hiding something everyone wanted. A power to create life and destroy it. That is what they protect and hide.

"Bring her to me, bring her now!" birds flew off their branch as the loud voice echo through the kingdom. "Break the seal, Break it!" a row of knights stood before the driven elder, only moments ago he was calm and collective but now it seemed something had snap in his mind, the feeling in his eyes before has shone. The blonde knight stood forward, "Your highness, the Asturian King offered the Asturian knights to aid you in whatever you desire, what is it you wish?" kneeling to the disorderly King. The king slowly sat down placing his hand upon his face covering this once clear eyes.

" In the forest , she is in the forest …. A jewel surrounded by water …." his eyes clouded with desire, power, but cleared once more. " in the center of the forest there should, no there will be a large lake blue as a summer sky, that is how you will know you are there. Find her and bring her here, do not come back without her, Knight's of Asturia." His clear eyes once again clouded over as he sat up and walked toward the open window. The blonde knight took one more glance at the maddening king before he took to leave. His comrades trailing behind him saying nothing.

……………………………….......................................................................................

"_Van….._" he stirred slightly from where he laid asleep. Soft shadows cast upon his young face. Creating the very shadows of leaves that occupied a grand oak tree, "_…Van.._" Opening his eyes slowly to reveal a bright and warm day. Shielding this sleepy eyes from the bright sun, he notice a figure below the base of the tree.

"Still sleeping in that tree brother?" a gentle smile reached upon Folken's features. He too shielding his eyes from the bright sun. Van gazed down at this annoying creature he called brother. "I was just trying to get some rest, something that you fail to do" once again leaning back and enjoying the soft breeze that played with his hair. "Brother, I have news that we are to accompany a few of the Asturian knights as well as Lord Athros on a most interesting quest" Folken was the elder of two sons, yet he still could not unveil Van's habits. But they were both brothers and guiding him was the only thing he could do.

"Hmmm…. You may think a nice walk in the forest is a quest, but I want a quest where I could flex my sword, and not gaze at big over grown trees" before Folken could answer Van had already jumped out of tree and had started walking away from his brother. "Van Wait!" he had never heard his elder brother yell like this to him, this quest probably meant something to him, so he stop his advance. "There is something there that is unexplainable, I have this desire to see it, and I feel that you should to. I don't understand what this feeling is, but I know its something important to both of us. Please Van just come."

With every word he stepped closer towards his brother, stopping an arms length away. Van faced the ground hand grasping nothing but palms. "Fine…. If that is what you will, let it be …….. But just as long as I don't have to converse with blonde assh….." short laughter was heard in front of him. "Ah, so that's why you've become blue, your still angry with that last match you and Allen had, you could of beaten him if it weren't for …." "Brother! Hush if I wanted to hear my faults then I would rather hear it from someone else" small laughter was heard once again.

Folken swung one of his arms around Van's shoulder leading him towards the small group that will be leaving. "Van my brother, you are still young, and with that said you still have plenty of time to grow and become stronger. Folken detached his arm and silently walked further as Van stopped. "Do not worry so much Van, enjoy what time you have" fading from Van's sight. Taking a hand and running it threw his dark wind blown hair he sighed deeply letting a large breath of air escape.

"Time huh……." looking towards the clear sky and the native birds flew high. His eyes saddened but lost its sadness when a pale object flew softly down towards him. Lifting his rough hand high, Softness touched roughness. I burst of images flashed threw his confused mind. A slender women in the middle of a clear lake, her face hidden, her long sandy hair flowed towards her mid back, her white dress cascading towards the water. As the woman began to turn she slowly began to fad leaving a trail of white feathers, everywhere. He ache to touch one, leaning forward from his spot he reached out to touch a stray white feather only to burst into red hot flames. Red, everything was red with flames, the city , and kingdom which looked remarkably like Meora, but it was covered in red flames, everything was red.

"…_Van…._"

His eyes cleared slightly shaken from this vision. He look down towards his hand only to see it empty. The single pale flower had vanished, what was its message? Looking toward the forest from hill were the giant oak tree resided, he tried to search it with his eye, but all he could see were native oak trees. _'That voice, was it that woman, a woman in the forest could it be that legend, the old legend.' _ His childish reason soon left him as a new reason filled his mind. He wanted to see what exactly was in that forest, was something waiting for them or was it waiting for him, only him. A new desire filled his heart and he turned to run towards his comrades, who were also taking this quest. Beyond the city, beyond the castle, and beyond their hearts, is were they will unravel their new destinies. Destinies tied with, power, courage, faith, and most importantly love.

……………………………….......................................................................................

Author Note: Well what did you think? I do hope you think I'm off to a good start. I reread this thing three times to get rid of some errors, but I know there are still a couple out there lol. Hitomi and Van will meet in the next chapter. And Folken is in this story! Anyway review are welcome, just not the dirty mean ones okay. Bye for now! Alloran


End file.
